Cruento e imposible
by Liv Cafeina
Summary: YAOI - Sonríe su apariencia perfecta, piel canela desnuda cuando avanza a su encuentro, la distancia desvaneces en un segundo y sus piernas se mueven ligeras, sonríe, dientes blancos alineados y los caninos ligeramente resaltados


Inicialmente quiero mencionar que este fic contiene LEMON, tienen que ser mayores de 16 para leer.

El fic esta situado en un universo alterno, es algo confuso, denominémoslo un experimento

Otro punto a mencionar es la casi segura presencia de faltas ortográficas, una sincera disculpa por ellas pero hice lo mejor que pude al quitarlas, no soy buena con ello

Sin mas espero lo disfruten tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo

**Cruento e imposible**

……………………

**Aioria x Shaka**

**Advertencias:  
Angst, fantasía mágico-religioso  
Universo Alterno**

……………………

El nauseabundo aroma cediendo paso a la imagen grotesca de un cuadro pintado con pasmosa tranquilidad y lo que pareciera, la conciencia plena de las acciones, horrorosas e inhumanas, machas de tinta colorida sobre el suelo sucio y el pestilente aroma que atacaba sus fosas nasales con la sensación que laceraba a medida que avanzaba

Una mano a su costado ofreciéndole un pañuelo y el se vio aceptando la oferta cubriendo su rostro con desagrado ante su continuo avanzar –**discúlpame por hacerte venir…**- un asentimiento y un tono fingido, siguió su camino mientras la voz serena de su compañero retumbaba en sus oídos

-**da igual**- carente de interés sus pasos le llevaron a una línea infranqueable y una expresión de desagrado surgió de sus labios al voltear al suelo, ahora sus zapatos, perfecto negro, manchados por el viscoso liquido que marcaba la escena –**que demonios….**- grotesco y genuino asombro le abordaron cuando aquel le alcanzo

-**ten cuidado en donde colocas tus pies…**- aquel le había alcanzado colocando sus manos sobre el obligándole a retroceder un par de pasos –**como podrás ver no es una escena completamente agradable**- y no era necesario que aquel se lo hiciera saber para poder notarlo –**y mas importante, hay piezas del cuerpo regados por el lugar, no queremos perder la ya de por si carente información que tenemos**-

Nunca era agradable, pero aquello se le antojo imposible – **¿llamas a un forense para que observe esto…?**- y aquel le miro abrumado

-**no, llamo a un forense para que me diga que diablos hizo "esto"**- buena pregunta, un que y sus ojos viajaron por la imagen mientras de sus labios un bufido molesto adorno el momento, un instante mas y observaba buscando conectar las piezas que aun no encajaban en una escena que no esperaba ver –**solo hay la mitad de uno de los miembros superiores, un pedazo del tronco y unos restante de sus miembro inferiores…. Y claro lo que alguna vez fue un rostro**-

Observo un poco mas, el fétido aroma atacándole aun por encima de la tela del pañuelo y su mente trabajando a mil, carne desgarrada, huesos quebrados y gironés de tela cuyo color había sido opacado por el escarlata

-**por el momento no hay mucho que pueda decir…**- sus ojos encontrándose con los del otro, el cansancio impreso a fuego en las irises del mayor –**tengo que analizar todo….pero, esto no fue hecho por un arma**- la mirada cansina le observo dudoso mientras aquel avanzaba cuidando el fin de sus pasos

-**¿a que te refieres exactamente?**-

-**no es necesario ser muy observador para saberlo**- sus pasos llevándole ante la mirada del otro y la mancha en su zapato creciendo al contacto con la carne mientras el movía aquel pedazo sin demasiado cuidado –**esto fue desgarrado…una persona no podría hacerlo, tal vez un animal**-

-**¿y se supone que debo entender que tu concuerdas con esa estupida leyenda?**- entre reticente y asombrada aquella mirada le escruto, buscando una respuesta en el rostro desinteresado frente a el

-**Una criatura salida del mismo infierno**- sonrío descuidado –**lo lamento pero no soy tan ingenuo**- su vista girando al suelo y su mente repitiendo con insistencia palabras inconcretas, no era posible –**un perro….**- sentía la mirada del otro sobre su cuerpo, increpo y burlesco, el tampoco lo creía –**bueno me llevare lo que queda y tal vez mañana pueda decirles algo mejor…**-

-**eso es lo que esperaba….**- un suspiro y la cansina imagen del hombre tomo por un instante una edad mayor que la que en realmente ostentaba – **¿que harás ahora?**- cabellos rubios volteando

-**supongo que ir a casa, personalmente prefiero sacarme este aroma de encima**- una sonrisa cansada, una risa acallada y su mirada se giro a aquel – **¿que es lo gracioso?**-

-**nada, nada…**- y aquel le miro, su imagen no era precisamente acorde al fondo encontrado –**sabes Shaka….**- un silencio –**simplemente no dejas de asombrarme**- la mirada dudosa del otro sobre su figura – **¿que tal una cena?... claro que con migo**-

Su ceja arqueándose mientras sus pasos le sacaban de aquel callejón, una indicación y un par de hombres se sumergieron en el y aquel le seguía de cerca con pasos apresurados –**valla mente enferma tienes**- un susurro suficientemente claro –**no es precisamente el lugar mas "adecuado" para invitar a alguien a salir Kanon**-

Una negativa clara y aquel había perdido cualquier acento solemne, retornando a la imagen frecuente que el recordaba, desentendido e hilarante, y asta un tanto frustrante –** ¿te quejaras de mi sentido del romanticismo?**- su ceja arqueado una vez mas mientras su mano nívea alcanzaba la portezuela de su auto negro

Un chasquido y la puerta siendo abierta –**olvídalo, y la próxima vez por favor no pidas a tu hermano que me llame si serás tu quien me reciba**- la puerta serrando de un golpe y aquel solo le miro, de pie en la calle mientras el vehiculo comenzaba a avanzar y la careta de cansancio una vez mas se postraba sobre su rostro

Un suspiro como despedida y dio la espalda al vehiculo que se alejaba con prisa por las adoquinadas calles

Avanzar rápido y constante, mientras los neumáticos resbalaban ligeros sobre la superficie mojada de una ciudad descuidada en donde la lluvia les había alcanzado al anochecer, por su mente un recuerdo y se pregunto si aquellos hombres habrían terminado en el callejón

Pronto el portal de su hogar le recibió, el cancel abriéndose en automático a su llegada, el auto entrando ligero y el descendiendo cansado, sus pasos guiándole asta la entrada y por fin la imagen de su casa le saludo

Retirando el par de zapatos abandonados en la entrada sus pasos le dirigieron a la cocina, sin hambre pero consiente de que la carencia de alimento en su sistema podría pasare la factura, un alimento recalentado ingerido sin demasiado anhelo y sus andar siguió a su habitación

Las mudas paredes le recibieron, el decoraron minimalista que tanto le representaba y la comodidad inherente de su sala particular, y por fin se deshizo de sus prendas

En perfecto orden las coloco sobre un mueble, un sillón a un costado del balcón y sus manos desajustaron la cerradura, el viento deslizándose entre las cortinas y el avanzando asta el baño

Agua tibia acariciando su cuerpo, intentando en vano borrar las imágenes pasadas, y la clara sensación de que no se olvidaría

Aun que tampoco le importaba tanto….

-----------------

Mira en delante, la luna sonriendo y sus comillos brillantes, irises forestas y piel oscura, piel nocturna mientras la brisa le acaricia, meciendo sus pieles y la noche le sonríe, aprobando sus acciones, una nota, un aroma

Y su mirada se clava en delante

Cortinas meciéndose, el blanco reluciente que le llama y sus ojos escrutando en silencio mientras la oscuridad le protege, saciado, sin hambre su lengua acaricia sus labios y sus colmillos relucen, pero una presa más seria glotonería

Y eso no le agradaba

Distinto era, instinto e inteligencia y ambos se mantenía en línea, sin permitir al otro exacerbarse, alejarse o inclinar demasiado, sonríe y sus ojos buscan la figura que se mueve tras la cortina, piel alba y cabellos meciéndose en su andanza

Una mirada mas, aquel voltea intrigado pero no le encuentra, cazador furtivo experto en su oficio sonríe y se desvanece mientras aquel se pregunta, una vez y otra más, de donde procede la mirada y la sensación abrazante y solo el vacío le queda

Sus ojos se abren, la profundidad del mar, la imponencia del bosque, y sus miembro moviéndose por el callejón, lentamente la oscuridad abandona y sus piernas se muestran perfecta, canela puro y su torso descubierto y aquel sonriendo, rostro claro e imagen engañosa, una vida mas, una vida menos y el abandona las sombras cubierto en harapos

Imagen reluciente y apariencia descuidada mientras anda en silencio, sin miradas que le observen, sin presencias que le sigan, aquel andando y todo desapareciendo mientras ingresa en la casona, pisos descuidados y paredes olvidas, más poco le importa

Se recuesta sobre el piso desnudo, de lejos le molesta, acurruca su cabeza sobre los brazos contraídos, piernas sobre su pecho y la inconciencia le sumerge lenta y paulatina, el dejándose llevar en un descenso que le complace, cadencioso y perfecto en algo que acostumbra

La noche se termina, y con ella el duerme

Una vez mas, la extraña claridad invade mientras su conciencia abandona, lenta y paulatina con el calor del día sus ideas se abandonan y el sonríe, rostro humano de facciones pueriles descansa placido y sin ansia esperando la noche una vez mas, garras y colmillos y las facciones felinas que le preceden

-----------------------

Suspira, despierta cansado, una noche mas de sueño perdido cuando sus piernas le conducen fuera de su lecho y un escalofrío le recorre, la brisa fría sobre su cuerpo y un recuerdo indebido, ojos que no están, presencias inciertas y el se burla de si mismo

Vistiendo con desgano y el aroma amargo del café recordándole sus obligaciones, pasos apresurados que abandonan el domicilio mientras el portón sede a su auto y el andar continúa, constante hacia el frente y pronto su meta llega

El blanco cubriendo sus ropas oscuras y los destellos carmesí manchando su imagen, el fétido aroma a carne pútrida, la imagen de la sangre coagulada y el sigue con su trabajo, un para de horas y por fin libre abandona, sin terminar su jornada la tarde le saluda, presuroso abandona su espacio y pronto un nuevo edificio le saluda

Entrando sereno, la atención se posa por instantes en su figura, indiscretas miradas siguiéndole pero nada elemental, el dorado sobre su espalda meciéndose contenido y al frente la puerta de madera se muestra

No anuncia, solo ingresa y aquel le observa mientras un tercero ingresa desde una puerta lateral –**te esperaba…**- la voz serena le complace y sus pasos le acercan a aquel mientras su cuerpo toma asiento frente al escritorio

-**lo suponía**-

Serenidad y monotonía mientras sus piernas se cruzan con parsimonia, el hombre frente a el se reclina y el tercero a su costado sonríe, descuidado e insolente, -**pero no esperaba verlo a el**- voz calma y el otro le sonríe mientras el solo les observa, tan iguales, tan distintos

-**es una molestia**- un susurro del mayor –**una molestia necesaria lamentablemente**- una sonrisa mas y el agrado claro entre ambos, dolorosamente idénticos, descuidadamente diferentes

-**¿que puedes decirnos?**- una interrupción a sus pensamientos mientras el mayor hablaba, voz clama y tono claro y el menor de ambos sonreír mientras sus manos abrazaban los hombros de su hermano

Suspiro aburrido –**tal cual mencione a tu hermano ayer, no fue un humano…**- la mirada confundida declarándole su claro desconocimiento y el otro aferrando un poco mas fuerte el cuerpo gemelo –**supongo que no lo menciono… en los restos hay algunos cabellos negros**- una mirada mas y el continuando –**tal ves seria mejor llamarlos "pelos"…. Posiblemente un felino, un animal grande**-

Desconcierto claro en rostros gemelos

-**no podría decir ciertamente que clase de felino**- una nota confusa y el mayor se puso de pie dejando al otro confundido por la distancia y sus pasos llevándole al enorme ventanal a sus espaldas

-**un felino enorme en la ciudad y nadie le ha visto…**- el desconcierto claro y aquellos le miran

-**es una idiotez**- el menor hablando, el desagrado claro en sus palabras –**una insensatez… que parece que tu estas apoyando**- una nota de culpabilidad

-**me pidieron que digiera que había pasado**- una pausa y ambas imágenes iguales mirándole –**y eso es lo que hago, o intento hacer**-

-**hay gente armada en las calles, temerosos, otros tanto en busca de una leyenda…**- un suspiro cansado y un tanto desinteresado –**y sabes que es lo peor**- el gemelo sonriendo, el otro expectante –**lo que bienes a contarme hoy da pie a crees en aquella leyenda**-

-**no me gustan las leyendas**- un argumento más y ambos gemelos mirándole –**me parecen una sarta de estupideces, pero eso a sido lo que he encontrado…**- su diestra acariciando sus cabellos rubios y ambos absortos –**tal ves un animal escapado del zoológico**-

-**no hay falta**- el menor de los gemelos interrumpiendo –**no crees que ya lo investigamos, todo en orden con los animales**- una sonrisa triunfal

- **¿un fanático de los animas exóticos?…**-

-**nada en el mercado negro**- otra sonrisa y el mayor les mira aburrido

-**entonces un demonio de leyenda**- una burla desinteresada –**tal ves sea cierto**- palabras cargadas de ironía y el menor de los hermanos recostándose sobre la silla que su hermano ocupo antes, suspirando, el mayor serrando sus ojos

-**un humano o un felino…**- ambos mirándole y sus ojos aun serrados –**tal ves ninguno, tal ves ambos…**-

- **¿ahora tú crees en leyendas Saga?**- el menor en burla mientras salta del asiento acércanse a su reflejo

-**quien sabe…**- abriendo sus ojos, azul profundo en su mirada y el rubio les observo, demasiado cercanos –**antaño se creían cosas como esas**-

-**un par se siglos antes de las bondades de la televisión… o el Internet**- sonrío divertido al rostro frente el –**cuando la gente volcaba su interés en la lluvia y cosas como esas**-

-**sabes**- la vos del otro atrayendo su atención –**en la actualidad terminamos con la comunicación divina con ácidos**- una broma completamente intencional del de cabellos rubios mientras se ponía en pie, carcajadas por parte del menor, la habitual seriedad del mayor –**bien me encantaría desvariar con ustedes pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer**-

-**Shaka**- la vos del mayor deteniéndole un instante –**leyenda o no, desvarío o no hay algo afuera**- un instante, un respiro –**y la ultima vez apareció cerca de tu hogar, ten cuidado**-

Una seña con la mano, despedida –_**claro… me cuidare de cualquier leyenda**_- un susurro apenas y los oídos ajenos negados a escucharle mientras se retira en calma

-----------------

La noche cayendo una vez más, su cuerpo en movimientos y sus ojos hambrientos, figura perfecta moviéndose en silencio, movimientos felinos y colmillos perfilados, piel canela cubierta por la noche y la oscura fragancia de la caza

Piernas ágiles para la caza y brazos precisos en movimientos, sus ojos observando y los destellos de una noche anunciándole un camino y la presa aun sin decidir mientras sus piernas andaban ágiles por el camino

Andar vagabundo escondido entre las sombras, sus colmillos refulgiendo y la imagen encontrada, cabellos dorado y piel clara, ojos verdes descuadrando con su ansío pero aquello es suficiente

Apariencia perfecta y sonrisa encubiertas, irisases forestas y aquella le miro, andanza felina y movimientos sutiles en elegancia exuberante, y ella se enamoro mientras le seguía anonadada por las calles intentando no ser descubierta sin saberse cazada y el sonrío a la vuelta de la esquina cuando su figura se mimetismo entre las sombras

Perdido en un callejón

Ella siguiendo la imagen perdida, curiosa, mientras sus pasos le internaba en las sombras, un movimiento imposible a su costado, algo acariciando su piel en un rápido movimiento y su cuerpo se tenso, una vez mas, una caricia ligera de algo anormal y después el silencio y la soledad

Otra caricia incomprendida y la figura oscura arrastrándose en silencio mientras ella intentando gritar y la criatura desgarrando su garganta, garras afiladas y el peso potente de un cuerpo superior

Dolor y agonía

Cuando su cuerpo fue flanqueado y sus defensas rotas, miembros desgarrados, sangre desperdiciada y una nota constante en un susurro, y nadie veía

Lengua complacida acariciando los caninos, la tinta carmesí coloreando la blancura cuando la imagen felina surgía, negro entre la noche y la sangre manchando patas y garras, cuentas forestas parecían sonreír, destellar y su andar inicio

-----------------

Se miro en silencio, piel clara al descubierto y un libro en su regazo, lentes abandonados a un costado y la brisa meciendo sus cabellos, el aburrimiento apresando su cuerpo, un suspiro la prueba de su cansancio y sus ojos regresaron a las letras plasmada y la fría sensación de desconcierto atacando su figura

Sus ojos serrados y una imagen regresa, hombre o criatura, piel de noche y ojos de luna, y el le mira, ansioso, desahuciado y hambriento, cuerpo pasmado mientras aquello avanza, líneas felinas y lentamente transmutando, cuerpo canela dejando detrás la piel de noche y el se asombra

Temeroso, ansioso, extasiado….

Un golpe sordo, el libro caído y sus ojos abiertos, un suspiro, se detiene a observar, puesto de pie toma el libro, sonríe desvariando y sus ideas le causan gracia, se culpa por sus ideas absurdas y detiene una carcajada un momento, apenas un segundo

Un parpadeo

Y aquella sensación regresa, la pesada presencia de algo invisible, la insistente mirada de ojos incorpóreos y su cuerpo se estremece ante la duda y la inconciencia, ante la burla precisa hacia si mismo por sus ideas, imposibles, completamente imposibles

Avanza despacio depositando el libro sobre su lecho, telas ligeras en gris perlado y se sienta, un momento aspirando el aroma de las telas, la ligera esencia a lavada y sus ojos se cierran, un instante más y la insistencia le desespera, una sensación que no comprende

-----------------

El mira, en silencio

Ojos verdes destellando en hambre y ansío, deseo persistente recorriendo su cuerpo y erizando su piel, la noche sobre su cuerpo y los colmillos relucen, como sonriendo mientras la pesada lengua saborea un mangar aun no obtenido

El pesado cuerpo se mueve ligero, una garra sobre el borde del precipicio, un salto y la distancia cortada, apenas un manto ligero separándole, la presa asegurada por fin acechada, sus ojos refulgiendo en deseo mientras su figura oscura se esconde entre la penumbras

-----------------

Se gira, contrariado

En silencio mientras la luz le juega una mala pasada, su cuerpo se estremece y la inmensidad se muestra frente a el, fiera, desgarradora y voraz, pero el no se mueve, su cuerpo pasmado ansiando algo que no comprende

Y tiembla, posiblemente temeroso, seguramente otra cosa, mientras observa, detrás de las tela, la cortina le separa, ojos verde y piel oscura avanzan despacio, saboreando su avance, cada movimiento y el traga pesado

-----------------

Avanza, ansioso

Su cuerpo se estremece en presago a lo anhelado, deliciosos y sutil, la piel se le eriza y la imagen descompone, atravesando lentamente las cortinas, seda y carmín, un ansia mortal que no domina y la glotonería ya no le molesta

Su cuerpo es noche liquida, sus ojo el brillo de la luna y ante la mirada asombrada se alza sobre sus patas, y su cuerpo muta lenta y tortuosamente mientra el cielo le mira, azul profundo y claro y el bosque en su mirada disfruta

-----------------

Observa, asombrado

Se mantiene, su cuerpo se estremece y la imagen es irreal, sus labios se abren e intentan hablar, su cuerpo pasmado y aquel cambiando, piel oscura aclara y se tona canela, las garras desaparecen, portando manos rígidas, piernas esculpidas, torso perfecto

Y solo mira, asombrado a lo que hay, a lo que había y lo que se fue, sus labios se sierran, se abren y nada sale, pasmado, simplemente callado

-----------------

Un paso, amenaza

Sonríe su apariencia perfecta, piel canela desnuda cuando avanza a su encuentro, la distancia desvaneces en un segundo y sus piernas se mueven ligeras, sonríe, dientes blancos alineados y los caninos ligeramente resaltados

-**buenas noches**-

-----------------

Se asombra, le reconoce

-**tú…**- un susurro entrecortado cuando aquel le alcanza

-----------------

Se miran, la distancia muere y aquel le apresa, piel morena sosteniendo la nívea cuando sus labios son reunidos, el cielo pelea, el bosque domina y termina cediendo ante el trato, las sabanas desarregladas bajo el peso, el bosque sobre el cielo, la naturaleza contrariada

Manos ágiles le despojan de sus prendas, piel contra piel, caliente y frío, manos ágiles reconocen su figura, uñas afiladas delineando su estampa y el se sorprende gimiendo, desesperado por el contacto, y aquel sonríe

Labios, lengua y diente sobre su torso, piel nívea sonrosada por sus tratos y el se aferra a sus hombros, aquel disfruta, aquel sonríe, y el gime, anhelante continuando con su avance sus manos le desnudan rápidamente sus labios saboreado la piel clara, sus uñas mancillado su perfecta estampa

Y el se estremece

Desfallece anhelante, gimiendo, rogando, pidiendo, y aquel se complace, labios deseosos bajan lentamente, torturante y aquel desespera, sus manos aferrando los hombros morenos en un vano intento por apresurarle, desesperado, pero de poco sirve

El se ve indefenso, aquel es imponente y sus deseos son ley, y el se encanta de cumplirlos mientras la lentitud le enloquece

Por fin en desconcierto, sus labios alcanza la zona privada, una gemido hondo desgarrando el silencio y sus labios sonríen sobre la piel sensible, su nombre ente lamentos, su nombre entre gemido y aquel se sabe reconocidos

Un susurro, un lamento, como matra un nombre anhelado y aquel se sabe complacido, aquel sonríe, aquel disfruta y el mundo se detiene, sus uñas le destrozan, lento y excitante, el disfruta, el gime, el se retuerce y aquel no se detiene

Se desvanece entre sus labios, esparcida su simiente, y aquel lo bebe, ansioso, anhelante, disfrutando del sabor, del aroma almizclado y aquel se sabe entero, aquel le besa, el le responde

Y por fin les une, ansiosos y desesperante el ritmo cadencioso, el grita, aquel le besa y el ritmo continua, cuerpos desnudos uniéndose, ambos ansiosos

Aquel sonríe, salvaje y predador mientras el suspira aferrado a sus hombros, se niega un instante, pero le ansia por completo y cede, deseando su cercanía el tacto calido, el comportamiento salvaje,

Sus cuerpo tensados, los músculos cansados, ambos dispuestos, ninguno complacido, movimientos aceleran y el contacto profundiza y un espasmo les ataca, cuerpo tenso, figura perfecta, el se aferra, aquel le apresa

Aquel ruge, el grita y todo termina….

-----------------

Telas manchadas y el aroma penetrante, la sangre y el sexo, despertó cansado el cuerpo demolido y la mente destrozada, el aroma peculiar y el calido abraso a su abdomen, sonrío, sobre su pecho piel canela, en su mente un par de esmeraldas

Se removió con cuidado, no deseando despertarle, estirando su brazo, un cigarrillo entre sus manos y el fuego en la contraria, aroma a tabaco y una sonrisa complacida

La imagen de un felino, las ondas del humo y suspiro, le conocía

Tiempo antaño en un viaje, tierras lejanas, tierras de mitos que jamás esperaba y ahora hay, curios, después del abandono le había seguido, tiempo atrás cuando nada importaba, una sonrisa mas, un suspiro errado

Las muertes sobre su conciencia, se burlo, aquel se movió, ojos verdes le observaban, ansiosos, que mas daba

A fin de cuentas esa noche acaba la leyenda entre las calles


End file.
